


Dark yet light rey

by Sophia73



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark Side Rey, F/M, Jedi Ben Solo, Light Side Ben Solo, No Incest, No Spoilers, Queen Rey (Star Wars), Rey is a Palpatine (Star Wars), Sith Rey, Soft Ben Solo, Some Plot, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia73/pseuds/Sophia73
Summary: Rey grew up on the dark side. Leia and Han are better parents.Rating for later chapters
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Dark yet light rey

Dark Rey

Rey POV|  
I wake up and go to change for the day. Black leggings and a black top, my arm wraps, a cape and a pair of black heels. I head out to the bridge to get today's orders.  
“My princess,” One of the troopers says, opening the door to my grandfather.  
“Child, are you ready?”grandfather asked.  
“Of course” I say. I already knew what I would be doing today, training. And more training.  
“Ah, open your mind more. Yesterday we got a location on the resistance. You will be going to shall we say, scare them. They do not know that I have returned. They do not know you. They don’t know the amount of power you have. We are winning this war so while we can let's have so fun, shall we?” He said, with his cruel smile on his face.  
“Yes of course.” I say copying his look. Evil, it’s all I’ve ever known and soon all anyone will ever know.  
“The Skywalker twins are your target, but if you see, Han Solo, Lando Calrissian, or the wookie give them a scare too, yeah? And of course if there are any other jedi there, see if they can turn.” He said.  
“Yes grandfather.” I say leaving the room and heading to my ship. I leave with no back up. I head for D’Qar. The resistance will fall, I will make sure of it. Right before I land I look at myself one more time. The heels made me seem taller, my cape made me seem smaller than I was. I put my crown on and my rings and left ship. The planet was green and you could hear water running. I spot the base very fast. How have we only now found them? They very clearly aren’t trying to hide their base. I move around and feel for any one with control of the force. I found the Skywalker twins, and another very strong force user all together. Well, I'm here to scare them so why not just walk into the base, no hiding. I walk over to the base. The runaways were filled with ships coming and going, but the second I walked over everything stopped. I don't get very far before the Skywalker twins, Han Solo, his wookie and Lando Calrissian and a new force user comes out.  
“Who are you?” Luke Skywalker asked  
“I am Rey Palpatine, and my grandfather sends his greetings,” I say my voice cold and demanding.  
“He’s alive?” One of the resistance members asks  
“Oh he's alive. And you all might be able to meet him, if you ask… how do you put it? Nicely” I say walking over to the girl before Solo tires to shoot me. “Is this how you treat all your guests? By shooting them?” I say  
“You were never invited,” Solo said.  
“I know. But you should be grateful, they sent me here. Grandfather, I know wanted to send general Hux, but he knew I wanted some fun in my life. And what I want I get” I say walking towards the so called heroes.  
“Not here you don’t now leave” Leia Skywalker said.  
“Ah the former 'princess’. So sad you lost that title” I say looking at Leia.  
“Get out, don’t make us force you out” Luke Skywalker says pulling out his green saber.  
“Ah ‘master’ Skywalker, what happened to your blue saber? Or have you thought about red? My grandfather said red would have looked lovely on you” I say pulling out my double sided saber.  
“Okay enough talking. Get off” Han Solo says.  
“Or your what? Shoot me?” I say laughing. Some of these people really, I think.  
“I’ll kill you” Says a man not much older than me, new jedi huh.  
“And who are you?” I ask  
“That’s none of your business” Calrissian says  
“Oh, when I’m queen it will be my business.” I say blocking Solo’s shots.  
“You will never be queen” Leia says bitterly. Jedi, so closed off, no idea what’s going on in the galaxy.  
“I hope you know that most of the galaxy is already under my control,” I say  
“That’ll change,” Luke says. I just roll my eyes at him. Him thinking he can stop me.  
“Then try me,” I say, pulling out a tracker from my cape, but making sure it’s still hidden from their slight. Luke was the first to come at me, followed by the new kid, then by the wookie. While Leia, Solo, Calrissian get the resistance off the planet. My size made it really easy to slip out of the wookies grip. I would step on his feet with my heels making him fall back. If this is how they fight I’ve wasted so much time training. It was too easy, maybe they needed a warm up but I can’t imagine them doing much better then. It was easy to get the tacker onto Luke Skywalker. He was old and slow, but this new kid. Now he was good. Not good enough, but still the best in the group. Once they were all lying on the ground, I walked over and broke Luke’s green saber.  
“Why not just kill us?” He asked as I walked away.  
“I have no need to kill. Plus how would I play when all my toys are dead?” I say walking away. 

Ben POV|  
That girl, she was so skilled in the force. She might not have the most strength, but her skills with the force and a lightsaber more than made up for it. And she was quick thinking, she used her shoes to knock Chewie over no one has knocked him over before. I helped uncle onto the falcon so we could leave. The order found us, we can’t have them find us again. So we went to Ajan Kloss.  
“So Palpatine has returned” mom said  
“So it seems, and now he has a granddaughter, who knows what he’s been teaching her” Lando said  
“That girl. She was so strong and well trained with the force.” I say  
“Yes, don't stand a chance. We can’t even beat her, let alone the first order” a mechanic, Rose Tico said. She was working on the falcon before that girl, Rey Palpatine showed up.  
“We need to at least put up a fight” uncle said  
“And we will, but we need a plan” dad said preparing the ship for landing. Once all of the order was here we set up a small base, and held a meeting.  
“I say we go give it our all, maybe they’ll be caught off guard” Pilot and long time friend Poe Dameron said  
“We would all die” one of the captains said.  
“What can we do though? We couldn’t even beat one girl” Poe said.  
“We could turn her” I say, and everyone's eye turn to me  
“She’s a PALPATINE!” Poe said  
“She was raised in the order, why would she turn?” dad asked  
“Her saber. It wasn’t red, it was pink. That means she’s not fully dark yet” I say  
“So, that could be an old saber,” Poe said.  
“But it might be our best bet. We stand no chance against the order, but with her. It would be an easy win” I say  
“She’s not going to turn so easily” mom said  
“But we should give it a shot right?” I asked knowing the answer was no.  
“Let’s stay hidden and see if we can get any other info off. We just got a massage that the order is building a new death star” dad said  
“Who told you that?” I asked  
“We have a spy there, we don’t know who, but they’re helping us” Connix said  
“It’s not done yet, but it's close. And if they have even half of their army working on it, that thing will be done in a few days” Lando said. Pulling up a hologram of the death star 2.0.  
“We can’t let it be completed. We should attack it now” Poe said  
“Fine, but Han and Luke will be in charge of this attack. Do not send everyone in” Mom said ending the meeting. While dad and uncle went to make plans, mom pulled me back to talk with me.  
“What?” I ask  
“Your idea. It was good, but she won’t turn. She was born of his blood, it would take the galaxy to even make her see the light. And right now, that won’t happen” Mom said  
“Come one mom. Everyone can turn. I saw something in her when we were fighting. It wasn’t a light but it was a spark. You always say that as long as there's still a spark, there hope” I say  
“Your right. But don’t try to leave and turn her.” She says sighing  
“Why would I do that?” I ask  
“I know you son” She said and left me to my own thoughts. 

Rey POV|  
I get back to the ship and head to my grandfather.  
“How was it?” He asked  
“They stand no chance” I say, remembering the fight. I opened my thoughts to him and let him see.  
“Good, but you still need to pass tomorrow’s test. Or you will have to take it again. And that would mean becoming queen will be farther away” Grandfather said.  
“Yes. I will pass.” I say. I have to pass.  
“Good, now go train,” He said. I left and went to my room and put it in training mode. No more couches and tables, or floor rugs and plants but now droids and a floor that sifts under me.  
~what level does the princess want to start with today?~ the master droid asked  
“Level 8” I say.  
~level 8/20 starting now~ it said and the droids started attacking and shooting me. The floor for now stayed still, but I know that as I move up levels it will start moving. I was going to become queen. I was going to make those who don’t listen pay. 

Ben POV|  
The next day I woke up and found that everyone was already up and starting to take off.  
“Dad, why is everyone going so early?” I ask  
“The sooner we kill that death star the sooner we can make progress in this war. And where the death start is at the moment, it is night. We attack now meaning the less chance for them to fight back.” he said  
“Okay, who’s going?” I asked  
“We are but give your mom a few more minutes to leave someone in charge” dad said. Just as mom walked over.  
“I’m done. Lets go” She said and dad walked over and started the ship. We got there and I noticed a small ship that wasn’t ours fly over and land.  
“There, that's how we get in” uncle said over the comm. And some of our ships followed and went in. Something about this seems off. 

Rey POV|  
I left in the middle of the night, and took BB8 and we went to Starkiller base. I needed to see how things were going there and get away from grandfather for a night. Once we were in me and BB8 got off. BB8 was a droid I made myself, to help me hide things from grandfather. It also holds my true lightsaber, a purple one. The lightsaber I made by myself, a saber I can never use. My main saber is a dark pink and grandfather I know doesn’t like it. He wants it to be red, but no matter how hard I try they turn out pink. I like it though, red always seems harsh, but pink is nice.  
“Princess… your here” Trooper FN-2187 said  
“Yes. I want to see how it's coming along here” I say walking to the command center. Little do any of the troopers know but this base is working and ready. It just needs a spark of lighting to start.  
“The base will be done tomorrow, after that the base will start working next week” FN-2187  
“No need. It’s ready now, and I plan to use it now” I say.  
“Princess it’s not done yet-” he started  
“That is where you are wrong.” I say cutting him off and shooting lightning at the core and it jumps starts the whole thing. I feel FN-2187 growing uneasy. “I also was told that there was a spy here. You don’t happen to know who that is… do you?” I ask, turning to look him in the eye. “Take off the mask and tell me… do you know who the spy is?” I asked again. He took off his mask and spoke.  
“I do not princess. Where do you plan on blowing up?” He asked, he was hiding something. I walk over to the window and look out and see ships? Resistance ships.  
“BB8, turn this thing around and hit the ships” I say. BB8 connects to the death star and turns it so that it’s facing the resistance. I feel FN-2187’s shock, and unease grow and start to feel hateful thoughts grow in him. I turn to look at him. “You don’t happen to know why they’re here do you?” I ask him.  
“No not at all” he said and put his mask back on.  
“BB8 get ready to fire on my say. And FN-2187, go check the hanger. I feel that we have some… unwanted guests” I say, he bows and leaves. I just look out the window and smile. 

Ben POV|  
The death star turned and faced us. It’s working. Oh. No. We’ve lost.  
“That thing… it's done!” Poe said over the comm  
“Go. Now. Attack now. Do all you can. But come back.” Lando said. All the ships fly away and fly around the death star and start attacking. Dad and Chewie fly the falcon into the main hanger, and open the door and we all get off.  
“Chewie stayed with the ship, and get ready to pull us out.” dad said.  
“Now where’s the control center?” mom asked. Uncle pointed to a door that a stormtrooper just walked out of. I get ready to attack but the trooper takes his mask off.  
“Stop, I’m the spy. Come, the princess is here” The trooper said. I look at my parents but they are already running over there. So I follow.. “Call me Finn. The princess just got here and somehow started this thing” Finn said leading us to the center.  
“Well, BB8, I think now's as good of a time as ever to fire” The princess says as we enter the room. 

Rey POV|  
I feel people come, and I know who they are and why they’ve come.  
“Well, BB8, I think now’s as good of a time as ever to fire” I say just as they come in. I watch as a deep green beam shots out and just barely misses the ships. And I start laughing as I turn around to face them, and FN-2187. The spy. And not a very good one.  
“What was that?!” Calrissian asks. And all of them raise their weapons.  
“Like I said, I can’t have fun if all my toys are dead!” I say.  
“So we’re just toys in your game?” Solo asks  
“Yes, you have always been. If you want a fight then you will have one. But just this time I will let you leave, unharmed.” I say. I don’t need to kill right now, I didn’t think that anyone would come with a death wish so I don’t have my saber. But I still have the force.  
“You don’t have a saber. What can you do?” Solo asks  
“You un-force sensitive people have no idea.” I say.  
“Let’s go now. While we still can” FN-2187 says to them.  
“Listen to your spy, he’s worked for me and knows what he's doing.” I say turning back to the window. But turned back around to catch one of their shots right before it hits me. “You’ll want to try harder than that to kill me” I say and walk back to the window. But what I didn’t notice is that the general stole BB8, and then they all left. 

Ben POV|  
Mom grabbed the droid and we ran back to the falcon and left. Back on the ship when we all sat down I asked her why she did it.  
“Mom, why did you grab that thing?” I ask  
“That’s BB8 the princess’ most favorite droid. She made him herself and made special changes to it. Some of the troopers say that it hides her most prized item, others say that it has secret plans to rule the galaxy” Finn says  
“Then let's find out what it has” Uncle said, and R2 started the scan.  
~files, of Rey Palpatine’s training and skills and more info on her; height, age, family, job, weaknesses, strengths. It also has files of two people, most likely her parents. And has many files that are locked, and has a box that is hiding something~ R2 said  
“Can you open that box?” I ask  
~Yes~ he said  
“Open it, and show us what's there,” Lando says. R2 enters a key and the BB8 unit pulls out a locked box.  
“How do we open it?” Finn asked  
“With this” I say, pulling out my saber and cutting off the lock. And I open the box and find a sheet of paper and something wrapped up.  
“Well read what's on the paper first. It might say what’s in the box. In case it’s something dangerous” dad said.  
“This box holds my most secret possession, my true lightsaber. One that calls to me. One that I can never use. A saber I wish I could use, one that’s power matches my own. I have more sabers then one should, but this one, I can’t just burn or cut. A part of me knows that I might need it. So I am keeping it here, with BB8. To someday come to my aid. The saber I am keeping in case I fail my tests. If I fail at gaining the throne for myself, I will find a new way to get that throne and I will use this to get it. Grandfather doesn’t know about this, but if he finds out it could be the end for me. Knowing that his granddaughter, the heir to the throne, has this color saber. If someone else does find this box, return it back to me. Or if I find out you have found it but are keeping it, I will find you and kill you with this saber. Princess Rey Palpatine.” I read  
“What color is the saber?” dad asked  
“Lets see” I say, but mom stops me before I can touch it.  
“Stop, the paper said that it’s as powerful as her, and that she will kill you” mom said  
“Come on, she didn’t notice that BB8 was taken, she won’t know if we touch it” Finn says, and she hands the box back to me and I unwrap the saber. The handle was like the one she had with her when we met her. Two blades, and can fold up. I get up and turn it on.  
“Purple…” uncle says  
“Wait, doesn’t that mean…” mom said  
“It does” uncle said  
“What?” Lando asked  
“We’ve underestimated her big time” I say. Purple, the color that will connect the user to another with the same purple colored saber. One that’s so rare not many have even heard of it. One that only belongs to a dyad in the force.  
“What do you mean?” Finn asked  
“Well first of all a dyad in the force means two that are one. And purple sabers have ever only been known to belong to people who are part of a dyad.” mom said  
“And if both halves of the dyad are together, they are almost unstoppable. In the past they used to bring peace. They balance each other out, one born of light and one born of dark. Or so they say” uncle said  
“But she’s always been alone” Finn said  
“Good lets hope it stays that way. We need to find who is the other half of this new dyad.” Uncle said.  
“And we will. Chewie take us back to base. We have some work to do” Mom said. I put away the saber and gave it back to BB8, but I didn’t want to let go of the saber. Something about it felt right, holding it felt right. 

Rey POV|  
They took BB8. They have my saber. I get into my ship and take off. I know that this means letting the resistance win. But just because they win this fight doesn’t mean they’ve won the war. I go back to my room, and grab my main saber and leave a note for my grandfather. The tracker I put on Luke Skywalker is still on him. I'm going to find them and get back my saber.  
“Princess where are you going? Your test is today” Hux asks, catching me in the hanger.  
“Tell him I have something more important to do, and if he wants to fail me then he can. But I will become queen, even if I have to kill to get there” I say and fly off. I have back-up plans, and will use them if needed. I first need to get that saber and my droid back. I don’t care how I do it, I need it. Knowing the resistance they will have already looked in the box, and would have touched the saber, so looks like I have some killing to do later. I flew straight to Ajan Kloss, and went to find BB8.

Ben POV|  
“We need to find all force users and see their sabers. That's the only way we can make sure that she won’t find the other half of her dyad.”uncle said  
“Most of the galaxy is controlled by first order we couldn’t get to all the users” Mom said  
“We just need the light force users” uncle said. It was just me, mom and uncle sitting in a room together.  
“Wait, the note in the box, was old. That's for sure. And that means she’s had that saber for a while now, but she still hasn’t found the other person” I point out “She didn’t even seem to be trying” I say  
“Which means we have a head start” mom said  
“We go to all our allies and check first” uncle said  
“Okay, you and Ben go. I need to stay here in case she shows up” mom said  
“No, you and uncle go. I’ll stay here in case she comes. I stand the most chance against her” I say.  
“I can’t have you losing your life here” mom said  
“You won’t” I say  
“Fine, Luke we leave tomorrow at lunch” Mom said  
“Okay” uncle said. We all left the room. Mom went to some of her commanders and uncle went to look at some maps. So I went to the falcon and moved BB8 to my room and turned him on.  
“Hey, you're the princess’ droid right?” I ask seeing if he will tell me the truth  
~Yes I am. And who are you?~ it said.  
“I’m Ben Solo” I say  
~hello, do you know where the princess is?~ it asked  
“No clue” I say  
~well, I must be going to find her~ It said. Loyal, nice.  
“Can you tell me some things about your princess?” I asked.  
~I can't, she wouldn’t like it~ it beeped  
“Please?” I asked  
~very well, but you must never tell a soul.~ it beeped  
“Okay deal” I say  
~so I’ll start with her childhood. Her parents were killed almost right after her birth, the emperor didn’t want them to get in the way of her training. She grew up alone, only ever learning of her parents through the droids. As soon as she showed her talent with the force she was almost always training, the emperor wanted her to be the strongest fighter the world has ever seen, and after she turned 9 she was tested once every year. And all the troopers and staff on broad would come to watch. The emperor wanted them to see how deadly Rey was. At 9 she was forced to learn and train alone. Her room was updated so it could act as her training center, and each year she would have to pass new levels. But each level gets harder and harder and during her test she can’t stop between levels. Rey made me to help her, and so she could hide things from him. She loved learning about the force and when she found out about her saber, she closed off everyone. She became cold just like the emperor wanted. He wanted a weapon, a killer. Not a queen like she thinks. She wants power, but only so that people would listen to her, it's all she has ever known~ the droid beeped. This droid acted more like a human than CPO. But the princess’ life sounded sad, and lonely.  
“Do you think she would turn to the light side?” I asked  
~she could. Her most powerful skill is hiding things from others, but she picked it up from studying the jedi.~ it said. She studied the jedi? She’s clever.  
“You know about the dyad, do you know who the other half is?” I asked  
~I only know as much as the princess tells me, and the other droids. I do not have any opinion on anything~ it says  
“Well I have to eat now” I say, and turn off BB8 and go out to eat. The princess may have hope in her after all. And we may have a way to win the war. 

Rey POV|  
I found the base. It was harder than I thought but once I found it I found BB8(this tracker on him is very useful). In a room in the millennium falcon. I went on broad and found the room and BB8. I turn him on and we get out of there.  
“BB8 do you still have it?” I ask after I turn him on.  
~yes, princess. I have it, they saw it~he said and I stopped. They saw it. They know.  
“Who saw it?” I asked. I pull out my saber and stand up.  
~not sure how many, but for sure one man, he talked with me. Seemed nice. Name was Ben Solo~ BB8 said. Ben Solo? Must be Leia Skywalker and Han Solo’s son. And that must be that men that put up a kriffing good fight.  
“Where is he?” I asked  
~Eating~ BB8 said. Good. I take BB8 and we get off this ship and head to the forest. He will die. And I will make sure of it. But for now I must leave, get BB8 out of here, I’ll be back. I fly BB8 and I off that planet, but don’t head back to ship. I go to D'Qar. It was abandoned but it’s somewhere neither the resistance or the first order will find me. I missed my test. I don’t know if I still can be queen, or if I’ll have to kill grandfather and all who think I failed to be queen. I have the skills. I want to be queen. Then I can make the resistance wish they gave up earlier. 

Ben POV|  
After lunch I go back to my room and find BB8 gone. She found us, I thought. Or someone else could have just taken it. I look around my room and notice that nothing was touched. I leave to find mom, I need to know where the droid is.  
“Mom, where’s the droid?” I ask  
“It’s on the ship” she says  
“No. It’s gone” I say and she stops and turns around to look at me.  
“Anything else touched?” She asked  
“No, just the droid. You don’t think she…” I say, and she nods. The princess found us again. “How? She couldn’t have” I say.  
“A tracker. That's the only way” Mom said. And we went to find Rose, she would know where this tracker is.  
“Grenal, what do you need?” She asked  
“Anyway you can find a tracker in the base?” I ask  
“Who’s tracker is it?” She asked  
“The princess’” mom said  
“Maybe. Word says hers are hard to find” Rose said pulling out something and entering in a pin.  
“She found us, and before we leave we need this tracker gone” Mom said  
“The falcon, it’s on the falcon. Come” She said leading the way to the falcon. “Here” she goes through uncle's coat.  
“She must have put it on here during our first fight” I reason.  
“Can you turn it off and get rid of it, and then we’re leaving. We’re going to Crait” mom says and Rose leaves to everyone ready to leave. Wow, in less then one week the order has made us move three times. I wonder why they only now come after us? If they can track us so well why didn’t they? 

Rey POV|  
I couldn’t focus. My mind kept wandering, to his face, to his room, and the resistance. For just a few minutes I forgot about grandfather, being queen, ruling the galaxy, killing the resistance, and I just imagined what my life could be like if I was on the lightside. But I snapped out of it. I was the granddaughter of Sheev Palpatine, the heir to the dark throne. Trained to be queen of the galaxy, I was born from the darkness to serve the darkness. The dark calls to me, it’s strong, but not strong enough. I sit and remember my training. The power of the dark comes from hate and anger, everyone has it. But only the truly strong who use it, the weak fight it off, hide it. The strong and powerful embrace it, give in to it. I feel my hate grow, and think about how my parents were weak, they died. The strong don’t die. They didn’t fight, not for me or for each other, they died and let it happen. I won’t die from my stupidness, I am smart, strong and powerful. But something was still missing. I wanted something, someone, needed them, but didn’t have them. I don’t even know who this person is, but I need them. My powers aren’t as strong as they could be. I’m part of something bigger than myself, I know it. The saber proves it, but what? This dyad thing was only ever a myth, to give the light hope that someday they could win, but they can’t. But could it be real? Could I be a part of it? I’ve always gotten whatever I wanted, and had all the answers I wanted, and now? The only thing I wanted was to know more about this dyad. I feel a spark of light in me, I’ve hid it all my life, but now? It’s more than just a spark, it’s a flame and it’s burning me. Even the darkness in me can’t fight this off for long. I’ve fallen, given in fully to the dark, I’ve learned everything I can about it, but it doesn’t feel right. I’m missing something. I’m playing a game and I need to read the board not just my piece, but how? I’ve never been the strongest, even though I’ve trained my whole life. I’m always pushing myself too hard. I’ve been hiding, hiding my feelings, hiding my hurt, hiding my plans, hiding my strength. I want to stop hiding, I want to come out, but I can’t. Something is holding me back, something won’t let me leave the dark. But what? 

Ben POV|  
We moved to Crait, and planned on staying there for as long as can be. There was something about this place that I didn’t like, what could it be? I hated something about this place, but I only just got here, and there’s nothing here to hate. The base was hidden away from the forests and lakes so that anyone passing by can’t find us. Meaning there was very little here, I decided to go to my room to help me focus, but I just couldn’t. I kept thinking about the fight with the princess, Rey. She was so skilled and very pretty. She was well trained, and I have this feeling, something that I can’t pin. An emotion, a gut feeling, a connection. Mom and uncle said something about her being in a dyad, I always thought that that was just some story. Dad told me it was just a story. No one has ever met anyone in a dyad, but they all knew the stories, how a dyad would bring peace and end the war. That somehow two people, one from the darkside and one from the lightside, would work together and stop the war. It was just something the first order came up with to give us fake hope. But why, would the darkside give the lightside hope? They should know that our power comes from hope, love, and peace. Could someone from the lightside have made it up to keep everyone fighting? But whatever it was a purple lightsaber was unseen of. People heard tales of purple sabers, but that was fantasy. Made up for kids bedtime stories, nothing about them was real. I tried to relax but I could feel something growing in me. Darkness. Something uncle told me to break, to hide, to get rid of. But I didn’t want to. The darkness in me has always been in me, I am the grandson of Darth Vader after all. But it’s always been drowned out by the light in me. The darkness was now showing itself, and growing. The darkness was promising, power and understanding. I’m the general's son, I’ve always had power and say over the resistance, but the power I was being offered was different, I was being offered more. I felt drawn to take it like I was to the purple saber, something in me clicked when I held it, and when I put it down, I was left feeling empty. It was like the saber was calling out to me, to use it. I get angry easily, but I hide it, I hide many things. The resistance has always been a safe place, but I am a Solo, and a Skywalker, people think of me in a certain way and I try to live up to that. But that's not been who I am. I am no skilled pilot, sure I can fly but Poe has always been better than me. I know how to plan attacks, and how to talk with queens and kings but I’m not as good as my mom. What I really want is to learn and fight. I want to know about the galaxy, not sit and talk with stuck up people all day. I want to fight and be useful. I know staying here I am being useful, but am I? Mom and uncle plann all the attacks, dad and Lando lead them, even Poe does more than me. He leads battles, he’s fearless, he also is a good politician. I wish I could do more, I want to go into battle, or fix and build ships. I want to go and fight the order head on, not just leaving traps and hoping they fall for them. I want to lead the fight. Or even just learning more about the force. The princess showed me that there was more to learn and ever since I wanted to learn and find out what else I can do with the force. There’s always been a part of me wishing I could do more. Longing to do more. And now after touching the princess’ saber I know there’s more for me. I feel incomplete now, like half of my soul was ripped out of me. But how? Nothing about me has changed. Maybe I have always had that feeling but only now does it come out and reveal itself to me. It has something to do with the princess I can feel it. I suddenly feel a force behind me and I turn around and find the princess, sitting down behind me. But not actually in my room, the force was connecting us. 

Rey POV|  
I suddenly feel another person behind me and when I turn around I find Ben Solo. He wasn’t D’Qar, but he was looking right at me and I was actually seeing him.  
“What the kriffing is this?” I ask, anger pulsing through my veins.  
“Some sport of force bond, I’ve heard of these” Ben Solo said. He was shockingly calm.  
“What do you know about this?” I ask calming myself down slightly. I didn’t know how we were connecting but all I do know is that he didn’t start it, and neither did I. Some gut feeling was just telling me to trust him, that he won’t pull out a blaster and shoot me, or stab me with his saber.  
“Not much, but the jedi texts said something about, when two people who share a destiny meet and form a bond they can start seeing each other even if they're across the galaxy” He said. Great, we share a destiny. Why in the vader would we share a destiny?  
“Oh, how fun. Do you know anything else about this bond? Like how to end it? Or how to at least control it?” I asked  
“No, there isn’t much info on this thing.” He said. I sigh, so we can just see each other, and can’t control it.  
“Can you see my surroundings?” I ask  
“No, can you see mine?” He asked  
“No.” I say and we fall into an uncomfortable silence.  
“Where are you?” Ben asked, breaking the silence.  
“I’m not telling, unless you want to give me your location” I say.  
“No, but are you at your base?” He asked.  
“No. Are you on a ship?” I asked, knowing he would be with the resistance.  
“Yes, why aren’t you with the order?” He asked. That is something I would like to know myself.  
“I guess I just needed time alone, and away from being a princess” I say. The words just fell out of my mouth, but it felt right to talk with him. He’s the enemy, I say in my head, but I can’t seem to get the message.  
“Do you like being a princess?” He asked  
“Sometimes, I love the power and the feeling of control. But it also means people think of me in a certain way.” I say not even trying to stop my mouth and just letting it say whatever it wanted.  
“Like what? You seem to be good at everything” He said. It was nice to know that I at least made the resistance think that.  
“They want me to stay at base and talk and be good at giving commands. They think I’m weak. They think I don’t know what I’m doing. They don’t trust me with anything, let alone their lives.” I say looking down at my main saber sitting in my lap.  
“I know that feeling,” Ben said and I look up at him.  
“How so?” I ask  
“I’m Han Solo and Leia Skywalker’s son” He said and I knew what he ment.  
“Feeling trapped?” I asked  
“Yeah. You?”  
“Pretty much.” I say  
“The dark calls to me” He said  
“The light calls to me” I say. Something about him made it so easy to just talk and not have to hide.  
“Really? You seem like you're just what the order would want” He said. I just sighed  
“I hide. I hide everything. Feelings, thoughts, items, everything. My grandfather might know, might not. I’m hoping he doesn’t know.” I say  
“Your purple saber. When did you make it?” he asked. I should be mad, he saw the saber, and the color but I wasn’t. I was mad at myself, for hiding so much.  
“When I was ten, 9 years ago” I say thinking back to when I saw the purple light for the first time.  
“What about your other saber?” He asked  
“This one? I made it 8-9 years ago, so I could hide the other one.” I say.  
“Why did you want to hide it in the first place?” He asked  
“You’ve heard the tales, I didn’t think they were true, but when I first saw the purple light, something in me clicked” I say  
“Do you think that it’s real?” He asked  
“Yes. I can feel it in the force. In me. And in that saber, it knows it to. It’s always been picky on who touched it. When I first got the stone, no one could touch it other than me. Grandfather says that's just because it’s my stone, but that’s not ture. He thinks that this saber has that stone in it, so I can’t let anyone touch it, or he’ll know it’s not” I say, holding up the pink saber.  
“I could hold the saber” He said and I just looked at him in shock. Could he be? This bond, he could pick up the saber, I felt something in him but never thought anything of it.  
“Could it?...” I ask, but just then the bond closes and I’m alone on D’Qar. He couldn’t. But, he could. How I wish I could have the answer to this.

Ben POV|  
“Could it?...” She asked but the bond disappeared before anymore could be said. I couldn’t be could I? We have a bond, and I could pick up that saber. And I did feel something different in her when we were fighting. The dyad, I need answers. I needed to know. I needed a new saber to find out for sure. Uncle. I needed to ask him.  
“Uncle. I need to know something” I asked.  
“Right now?” He asked  
“Yes” I said.  
“Fine let's go somewhere else and talk” He said and we walked over to my room.  
“Tell me more about this dyad thing” I asked  
“There are no facts that a dyad is a thing, but force bonds and all the other parts of a dyad are. Your mother and I have a bond, not as strong as what they say a dyad has, but we only have it because we share blood, wonder why you don’t have a sibling? Or why the princess doesn’t have one? Both powerful blood lines, but that's why, the bond. Something that could be used for the wrong reason, so the most powerful bloodline only ever has one child, or in our family twins. But the dyad are people who share no blood and have that connection.” Uncle said. It did make sense now. Like why powerful bloodlines die off so fast. I’ve wondered in the past that if these people are so powerful why not make sure that they won’t die off by having lots of kids.  
“What about sabers, can your saber change color? Like she has one that's that deep pink and the purple one, how?” I asked  
“Well, it’s the strength of the crystal and how much it calls to you, and you can have many different crystals call to you. Her purple one must be the one that calls the most to her, but she needed another one, so she went and got another crystal one that didn’t call as much to her” Uncle said “Why do you want to know anyways?” He asked  
“Because, when you and mom leave tomorrow, what if the person has a crystal that isn’t the strongest one, but just a crystal that calls to them?” I ask.  
“Well we’ll hope that they have the best crystal” Mom said walking in. “We have a meeting to be at” Mom said to uncle  
“See you later kid” Uncle said getting up to follow mom. Did I pick the best crystal? Or is there a better one out there for me? I thought, I picked up my current saber and went to my x-wing. I wanted to check. Could I have a purple saber, but I just picked a different stone? I looked at my current saber, it was a light blue like most of my family's sabers. I took off fast, making sure that no one followed me. Once I was in the air I disable the tracker and flew in whatever way the force wanted me to. I saw that I was coming up on a planet, D’Qar. I’m back here. Here’s where I will find my new crystal. 

Rey POV|  
I was sitting there alone. He had it be the one. But his saber. He made it before we met, maybe he was just closed off to the idea of a dyad, but then again when I made mine I was too. Could he just not have his strongest stone? But would his master make sure he has the right stone? Well, Luke Skywalker didn’t seem like one to care too much, maybe that was it. I couldn’t go back to the order right now, all I could think of was him. Grandfather can’t find out about this. BB8 comes rolling in telling me grandfather wanted to talk.  
“Call him for me will ya BB8?” I asked, trying to focus as much as possible.  
~of course~ BB8 beeped and called grandfather.  
“Hello grandfather” I said  
“Child, you’ve missed your test. You can still become queen, but I want you to have your droid record you doing the test and send it to me, by this day next week. I can understand that you might want some time off, so as long as I get that test sent to me, you have until next month off. If you need it” He said, but I knew what he was thinking. Weak, useless, dumb, I knew it, he hates me, but I don’t care, I don’t need him to love me, I need him to give me the throne. And I was thinking I would go and take it today.  
“Yes of course. I will send you that test” I say and BB8 hangs up. I picked up my saber and walked to my ship. But I saw him land his ship.  
“What are you doing here?” I asked, I wasn’t mad, just surprised.  
“I could ask you the same thing” He said getting out of his X-wing.  
“I’m leaving. I’m going to take my throne. Killing grandfather” I said and I could tell he was shocked. “And you?” I asked  
“Kaber crystal” He said and I understood.  
“Well then good luck. And if anyone asks, say we fought, understood?” I asked  
“Fair” He said and we parted ways. I was off to become queen. 

Ben POV|  
I landed and had a talk with the last person I would expect to see here. Princess Rey. She was going to kill her grandfather but I knew why. She wanted to become queen and have people listen to her, to control the galaxy. And I let her go. I didn’t have it in me to stop her. I had a crystal to find, and a lightsaber to make. But as I walked I was thinking about her. Her body, her voice, it was all perfect. Her figure was small, but she was toned and her outfit highlighted her curves beautifully. I could still hear her voice in my head, it was charming. 

Rey POV|  
As I flew away I could still hear his voice and see his build. He has a fairly large build, even in his outfit I could see his muscles. And his voice was deep and strong. I clear my head and land the ship and get off. I set my face, making me look mader than I was. I walk over to the throne room and open the doors. None of the troopers even try to stop me, they move out of my way very fast.  
“Hello. Grandfather.” I spit. I pulled out my purple saber and walked over to him. He clearly knows what's about to happen. And for the first and the last time I saw him genuinely scare. I scared him. I raised my saber and cut him in half, and stepped back to see my work, he was dead. I am now the queen of the order and soon the galaxy. And I would rule the way I wanted to, my way. “Get him out of here, and tell the galaxy that I have taken the throne. And make sure that they know that if they are to cross me, I will cut them in half.” I say to the troopers in the room, they all bowed and walked out, two of them taking the two halves of the former emperor. The resistance was going to get a shock hearing this. BB8 had told me about them finding the tracker, but whatever. Me going to get BB8 back would have made them realize it sooner or later. I looked at myself in the mirror. My crown was sitting high on my head. I would kill to get what I want. And I always get what I want. Something in me is telling me that I’m wrong and that it isn't what I want but I don’t care. I know who the other half of my dyad is, he will be brought to me. Not yet, I’ll let the resistance figure it out too. Then we will have an even fight. But Ben will turn or at least team up with me, and we will rule the galaxy, together. 

Ben POV|  
I got it, I got my new kyber crystal. It was purple. So me and Rey are a dyad. I take out my blue crystal and put the purple on in it’s palace. But I keep the blue one. Having an extra lightsaber can’t be a bad thing. But now come the hard part, telling the resistance. I just landed and immediately, dad and mom came running over.  
“Son, you gave us a heart attack, you can’t just run off like that” dad said.  
“Dad, I’m 21. I think I can take care of myself” I say  
“That’s not why we worried, you could have been taken by the order and we wouldn’t know.” Mom said  
“Why did you run off anyways?” dad asked  
“My saber.” I say holding it up and turning it on. Showing off the purple light  
“Your-” dad said  
“Yes” I say.  
“General! We need you at this meeting right now. We need all of you” Rose said running over. We look at each other and follow her to the meeting.  
“So what’s this about?” I asked  
“We just got word that emperor Palpatine is dead” Poe said  
“That’s a good thing” dad said  
“But, his granddaughter is now ruling. And she killed him to become queen before she was meant to start ruling” Connix said  
“Here’s the tape the order sent out” Poe said  
“To everyone who’s listening to this and it should be everyone. My grandfather is dead. Making me queen. Anyone who crosses me will die. And if I’m feeling nice I will let your family and friends watch. I will not sit back like my grandfather. The galaxy will all bow to me. Queen Rey Palpatine, and if you choose not to. Well, then you will be killed. On sight. I am willing to talk with rulers and leaders and work out things if you ask. I know you all want power and I am happy to give it to you, but know that if you try to kill me you will be killed, no extra thoughts” She said. Her voice was cold and like ice. She was sitting on the throne, with her purple saber in hand and lit, and her pink saber on her waist. The clip ended and everyone started talking. She would be harsher than Palpatine, that was for sure.  
“What do we do?” Someone asked  
“Fight” Poe said  
“No, we take her offer and talk” mom said  
“Talk, we won’t get anywhere with her” Dad said  
“She’ll kill us the second she sees us, but if we go and talk maybe we can be left alone at least” Finn said  
“Who’s going to meet her?” Uncle asked  
“I will” I say, before thinking. I was going to meet her.  
“You can’t” Poe said  
“I can, and I will. I stand the most chance against her if things go south” I say  
“But she’ll also want to kill you the most, knowing that you could stand a chance against her,” Rose said.  
“I don’t think so” I say  
“How?” Lando asked  
“A feeling” I say.  
“You can go, but if anything even seems off you call Chewie and your dad to pick you up. Got it?” Mom asked  
“Yes. I leave in the morning” I say. Everyone nods and leaves. Mom pulls Poe, Finn, Rose, Lando, uncle, and dad and me to the side to talk.  
“Your insane” Uncle said  
“I know” I say  
“Show them your saber” mom ordered. I pull out the saber and light it showing it’s purple light.  
“How? And does it only now show purple?” Rose asked  
“It’s a new stone” I say  
“And why didn’t your old one show purple?” uncle asked  
“Because, like you said, my other one wasn’t the one that calls the loudest to me” I say.  
“And this would make her want to kill you more” Finn said  
“No, she can’t. She kills me and in turn kills herself.”I say  
“Well she’ll lose part of herself” Mom said  
“Do we really think that she wouldn’t risk it? Kill him and lose part of herself yes, but at the same time killing her biggest threat?” Poe asked  
“She won’t. I can feel it in the force” I say  
“Fine,” Poe said. And we all spilt, I went to my room and sat down. I made a second lightsaber with the blue crystal. But before I could do more, I felt her again. The bond had opened again. I turned around and found her standing and had a different crown on then the one she’d been wearing. I stood up and made sure no one was close by. 

Rey POV|  
I was in my room trying on new crowns, when I felt him again. I turn around and he's standing facing me.  
“Well hello” I say turning off the droids around me.  
“Hello, so how's being queen treating you?” he asked  
“Well not bad so far. How’s your saber?” I asked, seeing that he now had two sabers on his belt.  
“How about you see for yourself?” He said, pulling out the purple blade.  
“Very nice” I say  
“I’m going to visit you tomorrow” He said  
“Oh?” I said. Maybe getting him to rule with me would be easier than I thought.  
“We saw your message. The resistance wants me to go to talk with you” He said.  
“They just picked you?” I asked feeling like there was more to this than he told me.  
“I asked and they had no choice,” He said. Now that was more like it.  
“Well I can’t wait. The other leaders I know will be taking their time before asking for a meeting” I say. I feel Hux coming over to my room. I force push him away, hoping he’ll get the message to leave.  
“Who was that?” Ben asked  
“Hux, an idiot thinking I have time for him right now” I say  
“Before the bond what were you doing?” He asked  
“Trying on crowns but I was planning to do some training” I said. Pulling up a chair and sitting down.  
“How did you get so good at fighting?” He asked, sitting on what I am guessing was a table.  
“Lots of training. Even though I seem like I’m good at fighting I’m not. I just have to make sure people think I am and I’ll be fine” I say. I’m not the strongest, even with some of the girls on broad I’m weaker, but my use of the force makes up for it.  
“I’ll say.” He said, and I could feel butterflies in my stomach. His complement wasn’t fake. And it came from him, I don’t know why but something about him… I did know why, but I didn’t want to say it, even to myself.  
“Well, since this bond doesn’t seem to be going anywhere, what do you want to talk about?” I asked  
“You don’t have to answer but what happened to your parents?” He asked. It caught me so off guard that I was just silent for a few seconds.  
“They died when I was very young. I never knew them. I have no memory of them, nothing. I only know that they were kind, and loved each other because the droids talked about them. Grandfather said that they were weak. Because their love gave them a weakness. I’ve heard officials say that they were strong, but never liked fighting. Some said that they would have joined the resistance but grandfather never let them leave. One of the leaders said that my mother was one of the most beautiful people inside and out, and that my father could be the smartest person in the galaxy. All of their items were taken off the ship, so I’ve never known what they liked, or how they spent their time” I say.  
“I’m sorry. But do you think that they were weak?” he asked  
“Yes. They could have fought to live but they let themselves die. They didn’t fight, even for the resistance they didn’t fight to get out of here. They gave up and died” I say feeling my anger rise. “Your parents, and family. They’ve made a name for themselves, what do you think about them?” I asked  
“I don’t know. Uncle is cold, the stories they tell of him make him sound like he’s a nice man, but he’s changed from that man. People talk about how my mom and dad are so in love, but I don’t remember them ever being like that. They don’t even seem to like each other anymore, they parents me like the other doesn’t exist. They might only put up with each other for my sake.” He said.  
“You said before that you felt trapped by your family name” I say  
“I do, you might too. Everyone thinks I’m a great pilot, or that I can make battle plans but most are risking a lot of lives. And I no politician, so whenever I meet new people I feel this weight to live up to what they expect of me.” he said  
“I feel the same, they want me to take a back seat. But the biggest thing is that people expect me to be a child of darkness, no soul, no heart. But something in me pulls me into the light” I say  
“Well you put up a good act” He said  
“That’s all I’ve ever done. Act and hide” I say.  
“You don’t have to hide when you're with me” He said. Something in me warmed up to him.  
“You don’t either” I say. Something in me was drawn to him. Not just his power or his name, but his words and his force signature. We were a dyad, but only did I realize what that really means. But before we could move or talk the connection ended. I wanted him, not only to rule with me, but to be mine. I loved him. How? I couldn’t. He was resistance, but talking with him was so right, and easy. 

Ben POV|  
The connection ended and something in me snapped. It didn’t feel right without her. Talking with her was so easy, so simple. I need her, I want her. She might be a Palpatine, but I loved her. I wanted her to be mine. We were meant to hate each other but we don’t. I get off the table and get ready to sleep. All I could think about was her. I’ll see her tomorrow and we can work things out then. I lie down and close my eyes and sleep takes over. But tonight’s dream was of her. Kissing her, touching her, feeling her, loving her. I wanted that in real life. And I hoped I would get it.  
I wake up to R2 beeping at me that I would be late. Waking up was disappointing, I wished the dream to be real, to have her to myself. For her to be mine, for her to love me as much as I loved her. I get ready and head out to my X-wing. It was a smaller ship and nothing important, so if I lost it, it wouldn’t be the end of the world. Rose had taken out the tracker, and the comm.  
“Here, in case anything happens,” dad says, handing me a tracker. I put it in my pocket and get in my ship.  
“You know why you're going.” Mom said and I nodded  
“The queen won’t be kind and don’t fall for her tricks” Finn said  
“Got it” I said and took off. I might have already fallen into one of her tricks, but I couldn’t help it. 

Rey POV|  
Today he would come. We could talk in person, and my dream could come true. When I was getting dressed this morning I could only think of my dream last night. He was mine and I was his. And it felt so right.  
“Your majesty, you called?” one of the troopers said.  
“Yes, the resistance is sending someone over to talk. When they arrive, bring them here. Until then I do not want to be interrupted” I say letting the training course set up.  
“Yes, my queen” He said leaving the room. I wanted to get some training in. I started at one and made my way up the levels. I was on level 16 when the door opened. I finished up the level and went to greet Ben.  
“Ben Solo” I say  
“Your majesty” He said  
“Come in” I say waving off the trooper. “BB8, put away the training course please” I say. And BB8 changed the set up of the room. We sat down in the middle of the room.  
“Nice place” he said  
“Thanks, now the resistance” I say.  
“We want pace. That’s it.” He said. So simple yet they failed over and over to get it.  
“That's it? They don’t want anything else?” I asked  
“That’s all we ask” he said, his voice even and steady.  
“What do you mean by pace? No war? Or equal control?” I asked.  
“We want balance,” He said.  
“Is that how everyone there would define pace? Or just you jedi?” I asked. He didn’t flinch, he just answered  
“Everyone” He said  
“Now, how does the resistance want this pace? In the past they’ve tried to kill all the darkside users, and that did them no good. What plan do they have this time?” I asked. I didn’t really care about his answer just that he had one. I wanted to know how much the resistance has thought through this idea of peace.  
“They want a say in your decision making,” Ben said.  
“Now that was more than you first said” I say. If he was lying to me, he was doing a good job hiding it.  
“Well, balance needs both sides” He said. The jedi way of thinking was dumb.  
“No. Balance needs light and dark to know it’s place.” I say. “Otherwise we would have balance right now. We have both a light side and a dark side.” I point out. He didn’t move, or flinch. He just looked at me, thinking over what I just said. Like he can’t believe that me, the queen of the first order was right about balance, a jedi thing.  
“Will you listen to the light?” He asked  
“I will always listen to them, but whether I care about what they say is something else” I say. “You should know that when you ask questions about these things you should know exactly what you're asking. I know you said that this was not your strong suit, but it’s something that you should know” I say. Part of me wants to stop being so formal, but I couldn’t. Maybe after this meeting, I could, but I need to know what they want. I need to know if they want power or not. And he’s not giving me what I want.  
“Well, there hasn’t been much time for us to think of it,” He said. His voice had a hint of anger in them.  
“Well, you should have waited then” I say.  
“We-” He started but lost his words.  
“Solo, if you want you can invite some of your friends and talk about what you want from me. I do not mind” I say.  
“Well then, I’ll take you up on that offer” He said.  
“BB8, let him call” I say. And BB8 rolls up and lets him call the resistance. I get up and walk over to the door. “I’ll let you talk in private, the walls are soundproof. And BB8 will tell me if you try anything” I say, closing the door.  
“My queen do you need anything?” A maid asked.  
“Yes. We might have more visitors, so tell the guards to lead them here, and could I get a few drinks and some food” I say  
“Yes your majesty” She said walking away. BB8 notifies me that I can come back in.  
“They’ll be here in a few minutes” He said as I sat back down.  
“Okay, how many?” I asked  
“6 more,” He said  
“You want to meet them in the hanger with me?” I asked.  
“I’ll go,” he said. We walked out to the hanger.  
“My queen,” the troopers said, all bowing.  
“Put your weapons away. I told you last night about how these meetings are to be calm” I say  
“My queen commander Hux told us to have our weapons” One of the troopers said.  
“Go bring him here.” I order my personal trooper  
“Right away” He said and left. Right as the falcon lands in the hanger Hux also arrives.  
“Commander Hux, come with me.” I say. “Give me a minute” I say to the resistance, and I walk into a side room with Hux following. “I said no weapons” I say. I could feel his anger, and his fear.  
“You're letting resistance members onto this ship. They could set up traps” He said. I forcefully grabbed him and threw him at the wall.  
“If they tried anything, they would die. I would be the one to kill them. They wouldn’t dare try anything, and you should know why.” I say. “This is not your first time disobeying my orders, and you know what that means.” I say walking out.  
“My queen. I did-” I cut him off before he could say more.  
“You know better than to lie to me. I will make sure your death is slow and painful” I say and leave the room “knock him out. I’ll deal with him after this” I say, the trooper nods and goes in to knock Hux out.  
“You're going to kill him” General Skywalker said.  
“He didn’t listen to me, and it’s not the first time” I say to her. “Come” I say waving for them to follow. I lead them back into my room where food and drinks have already been laid out. “Sit down and we can talk” I say closing the door. “Go ahead, food and drinks are all safe.” I say.  
“How would we know that this isn’t a trap?” Poe Dameron asks  
“Do you need me to get stormtroopers in here to taste test everything?” I asked. I know they would be cold, but my anger still boils inside of me.  
“You want us to be open right?” the girl asked  
“Yes, I am open to what you have to say. But what I will not stand for is you sitting there not listening to what I have to say.” I say  
“Fair trade” Han Solo says  
“Go ahead, say what you want, and be clear as to what you want” I say  
“Pace and balance” Luke Skywalker says.  
“Really? Because we have that right now. So deal” I say.  
“We don’t have that right now, the order has control, that’s not balanced” FN-2187 says. I roll my eyes  
“Balance to me is the light and dark side being even,” I say  
“How is it even?” the general asks.  
“Well the only force users are all in this room, and everyone but me is a light user, so if anything the light is stronger” I say  
“But the rest of the galaxy is being controlled by you” Ben said  
“That is why I said I would be willing to talk with the leaders of each planet.” I say  
“Why? Don’t you want power?” Damron asked  
“Yes, but power to me is something else. My grandfather thought power was control, my idea of power is different” I say. Sipping my wine.  
“And what is your idea of power?” the girl asks.  
“Choice” I say simply. I see the looks of shock on their faces and know they think this is a trick.  
“How? You were raised by the dark side, yet you want a choice?” Leia Skywalker asked  
“I never wanted to be born into this life. It chose me, and I’m making the most out of it. Yes power is nice, but I know what it's like to want choice” I say. “So now tell me what you want, I have other things to do” I say  
“We want a say in your government,” Leia says.  
“How much?” I ask  
“Just one person,” Han says  
“Deal, but I get to pick who that person is” I say  
“Who would you pick?” Ben asked  
“You” I say looking at him.  
“Deal,” Luke says.  
“Good, now if that's all you all can leave. I’ll talk with Ben later today, BB8 give him a comma” I say putting down my glass.  
“Wait, you're just letting us go free?” Demron asked  
“Yes” I say  
“And your guards aren't going to attack us?” He asked  
“The only person on this ship that could kill you is me, and no I have no plans to kill the last of the jedi” I say  
“And the rest of us?” The girl asked  
“You have not given me much reason to hate you.” I say and call my saber to me and go to take care of Hux. 

Ben POV|  
She left, and everyone was just in shock. And why shouldn’t they be? Rey, the queen of the order just said she doesn’t want power. And all the other things she said. But I was just thinking about why she picked me to be the representative for the resistance? Is it because she knows that I’m bad at these things? Or because of the dyad?  
“Lets go” Dad said getting up  
“This has to be a trap,” Poe said as we headed for the door. Dad pulled on the door but it didn’t open. “I knew it” Poe said, but BB8 rolled over and pulled at it and it opened  
~no it’s just you~ the droid said rolling away  
“Well let's go” Mom said we headed back to the falcon but when we got there the ship was surrounded by armed troopers.  
“Stop there,” one of them said.  
“Bring them to the queen” another said.  
“You see!” Poe said as troopers came and tied us up and brought us to Rey. She was standing over the man that had given the orders to have the troopers keep weapons on them, her purple saber was lit and she was going to strike.  
“My queen” One of the troopers that was with us said. And Rey threw her saber at him.  
“What the hell are they doing here?!” she asked  
“We were told to bring them to you,” a trooper said. She turned to Hux and picked him up with the force and started choking him  
“So looks like you got one last order in. Well that was your last one. Don’t worry this will be over fast, and later I can use you as an example of why people shouldn’t underestimate me!” She said and cut him in half. Blood was dripping everywhere and she walked over to us.  
“My queen Hux told us you wanted them” Someone said  
“I wanted them off this ship by now,” She said. “Troopers step forwards” She said and they all did as she said. “Who here has family?” She asked them, and out of the 20 troopers before her 15 put their hand up. “Well, then you should know that they will be untouched, but you on the other hand… I can not say the same thing. Take off your masks” She commanded. They all dropped their masks on the ground. Then she walked from one end and cut them all with her saber, not deadly cuts but they would hurt. When she got to the end she turned off her saber and walked over to us. And untied us. “BB8 led them back to the hangar,” She said. And without another word she turned around and started to leave.  
“Wait” Rose called. She stopped and turned around. “Why did you do that?” She asked  
“They didn’t listen to my order, and I would prefer you don’t see what will become of them” She said and left.  
“Let’s go” uncle says, we all followed BB8 back to the hangar. But before we left I wanted to know what she meant.  
“BB8 what did Rey mean?” I ask before getting onto the falcon.  
~The queen said that while you guys were on this ship you were all under her protection, and that unless you attacked first that the troopers where not to touch their weapons.~ BB8 said  
“What about the troopers that she cut? What will happen to them?” I asked  
~they will die. She was very clear that if you guys where to have attacked they where to leave and hide and she would fight. And if she died that was on her~ BB8 said. Rey was putting her life in our hands.  
“Kid come on” Dad said.  
“Thank you” I say to the droid and get on the ship. I watched as BB8 rolled away. And then went to sit by mom.  
“What was that about?” She asked  
“She told the troopers that if we were to have attack that she would die before they where to even touch their weapons” I say  
“Why?” She asked  
“I don’t know. She’s cold, but she put her life in our hands” I say.  
“It was a trick, there must have been new troopers and she wanted them to think she’s sweet” Finn said  
“Everyone in the galaxy know’s otherwise” Dad said  
“Would she have done it?” Rose asked  
“No” Finn and Poe said together  
“She might have. She was truthful about her willingness to talk, and she kept her word that she would try and give us what we wanted, and we got it. And did you see how mad she was at that man?” I pointed out.  
“She’s always that mad” Finn said  
“She wasn’t when she was talking with us” Mom said  
“It’s all an act,” Poe said.  
“She opened her mind.” Uncle said  
“And why should that matter?” Poe asked  
“She’s known for her secrets and hiding things, and I have never been able to go into her mind, but she kept it open when we were talking. I could have gone in, but I didn’t need to the force was telling me she was telling the truth” Uncle said  
“Well I know for sure that I won’t be messing with her” Rose said  
“Why? She has a temper?” Poe said  
“When I got there before all of you, she was training in her room. It was amazing, but it said that she was doing level 16/20 when I walked in. And it was so hard even I wouldn’t be able to do it.” I say  
“Well, when she calls you later, can you come get me? I want to have a word with her” mom said. I nodded

Rey POV|  
Hux was the dumbest person ever. He thought he could just do that? I went back to the room where Hux and the troopers were, and I went to each of the troopers and healed them.  
“You will go home, and never talk about this. Understood?” I asked  
“Thank you my queen” One of them said.  
“I know it wasn’t your fault” I say, “you can take whatever ship you want” I say, and walk back to my room. I sit down and wait for the maid to be done cleaning.  
~Do you want to call him now?~ BB8 asks. BB8 has always been there for me, he also always knows what to do to help me.  
“Yes thank you” I say sitting down. He answers the calls fast.  
“Hey” He said  
“Sorry about what happened” I say  
“It’s okay, my mom wanted to talk with you” He said  
“Bring her” I say, sipping my cup of wine.  
“Queen Rey” She said  
“No need for that, general Leia Skywalker, Rey’s fine for me” I say  
“Then Leia’s fine for me” She said. I nod. “The troopers. Are they dead?” She asked  
“No, I let them go.” I say  
“BB8 told us what you told them. Would you have died before you made them fight?” She asked  
“Yes” I say  
“Why? You put your life in our hands. You trusted us not to attack.” She said  
“When they join they have to be ready to risk their lives for me, but I know that they don’t stand a chance against you guys.” I say, there’s more but they don’t need to know.  
“You were raised by your grandfather, right?” She asked  
“No, I raised myself. No one was ever there for me” I say.  
“Your kinder than everyone thought” She said  
“I am stuck with a name that I don’t live up to.” I say  
“Okay, last thing. Why did you choose Ben to work with you?” She asked  
“The dyad and he understands me more than others” I say.  
“Well thank you Rey, I hope we can work together sometime soon” She said and left.  
“You needed something?” Ben asked  
“Not really,” I say  
“That man, who was he?” Ben asked  
“The one I killed?” He nodded. “Hux, was a commander, never liked me. Thought I wasn’t fit to be in charge. Never listened to me. He was given 4 chances, most only get one. I’ve always wanted him dead” I say  
“What about your training? I saw you do that last level, even I couldn’t do it. How?” He asked  
“I was forced to do those levels since I was 9. I got used to them, not easy, but the main point of them is to hide your feelings and thoughts. To make it look easy, make others think you're stronger than you are. If you want I could send you the levels” I say  
“I don’t have any of the things to do it” He said  
“All you need are droids. The floor is up to you.” I say  
“My parents won’t be happy about it, but can you send them?” He asked  
“Of course.” I say sending him the levels. “I’m only at 20, but it goes to 50.” I say. “What do you think of me? And don’t lie, I’m used to people being mean so it’s fine.” I say. I want to know. Does he think of me as a monster, or see me as a person.  
“When I met you I thought you were crazy, not a monster but crazy and mean. I thought you were heartless, but really strong and powerful. Now, I still think you're powerful and really strong, but also that you have a heart, just one that’s been hurt.” He said. “You're closed off because you don’t want to be hurt anymore” He added. He was right, everything he said was right. “One thing that I don’t get is how you understand balance so well, when we were talking about it you were right, about everything. How?” He asked  
“Well, being raised here made me crave choice and freedom. I loved the power I had, but I didn’t have much choice here. I was being told what to do, so I started seeing things in a new light.” I say  
“Well, I have to go.” He said  
“Okay, goodbye” I said, and we hung up. I closed my eyes and a small tear fell. Not from anything he said, but because I was alone again. He had to go back to his friends and family. I was alone, like always. I went over to my desk and went to work. It was the only thing I could do. Plan meeting after meeting, by myself. BB8 needed to charge, so I had no one. I have everything, but the only thing I wanted. And only after I met Ben did I realize that.

**Author's Note:**

> There really isn't a plot, because I had so many ideas and couldn't get them out right. Sorry that it was a mess


End file.
